


It’s Jus in Bello con (I’ve got a guy to grope)

by MelissaSz89



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk!Jensen, Fluff, Jib7, M/M, Rome - Freeform, Sappy Ending, actually the whole thing is sappy, bad innuendos, bottom!misha, jibcon, naked shenanigans, sappy af, they are love-sick idiots okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSz89/pseuds/MelissaSz89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’m just thinking about you in that picture… with that towel,” Jensen drawls, doing that flirty face that always cracks Misha up.</em>
</p><p><em>“Still?” Misha manages between laughter. “I think you enjoyed that far too much.”</em><br/> <br/>Jensen and Misha arrive at their hotel Sunday night after the con and Jensen has some plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Jus in Bello con (I’ve got a guy to grope)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my lovely friend Caty and it was so much fun to write! I wish you the best day and hope this makes it even sweeter ;D

When they arrive at their hotel Sunday night, the first thing Jensen does is whirl around on Misha so fast, that he almost gets whiplash just looking at him. That and a serious case of fluttery feelings in his belly that have nothing to do with the drinks they consumed earlier, but rather the infectious and impish grin Jensen is directing at him.

“What?” he asks, starting to smile widely as well.

Jensen’s grin gets bigger and there’s a flush on his cheeks from all the apple juice he’s had and he looks a little sweaty and very much excited about something, and Misha doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to keep his hands off him. Five seconds already sound too fucking long.

“I’m just thinking about you in that picture… with that towel,” Jensen drawls, doing that flirty face that always cracks Misha up.

“Still?” Misha manages between laughter. “I think you enjoyed that far too much.”

The redness on Jensen’s cheeks intensifies a bit, but he nods in agreement. “We should re- reenan-“

“Re-enact,” Misha supplies when it’s obvious the word won’t make it past Jensen’s lips. Lips that look rather pouty and kissable right now.

“Yeah, that. We should do it.” Jensen waves his hand around the room towards the bathroom door.

Misha enjoys the sight of Jensen gesturing wildly and drunkenly for a few seconds, before he raises a curious eyebrow. “And why should we do that?”

He only receives a shrug in response (Jensen may be a cuddly and good-spirited drunk, but he’s not always very talkative) and watches with amusement how Jensen navigates around the bags on the floor at the foot of the bed, grumbling to himself about Misha’s laziness.

At least, that’s what it sounded like. Of course Jensen could also be waxing poetic about Misha’s general _amazingness_. A warm feeling still glows inside him when he remembers Jensen softly praising him on stage earlier. Obviously the fucker did it to get Misha to go along with his impromptu singing, but beneath that Misha recognised the honest affection behind the words and they made him feel beyond happy.

He’s torn from his musings when Jensen starts tugging on his shirt on his way to the bathroom. It rides up his back half-way, as Jensen struggles to get it off, and suddenly Misha is all on board with re-enacting everything he wants as long as it involves less clothing. Or none at all.

“Let me help you, before you crash into anything,” he says, knowing it sounds like the actual excuse it is to get to touch.

When he reaches Jensen, he’s somehow managed to slip one arm from the shirt and Misha chuckles at the sight. “Come here.”

With combined effort they get the shirt all the way off and it lands carelessly discarded on the floor behind them. Misha doesn’t hesitate a second to lay a hand over Jensen’s bared chest, lightly grazing a nipple with the tip of his index finger. 

The reaction is instantaneous and gratifying. Jensen moans like Misha just swallowed down his cock in one go.

Fucking hell, does Misha love it when he has Jensen like this before him. He wants to give the same teasing attention to the other nipple, thinks about attaching his lips to it, but before he can follow through with it, Jensen starts batting at his hands and lightly shoving him away.

“Don’t do that. We gotta do that – that thing first,” Jensen sputters and despite him being more than just a little bit tipsy, his expression starts morphing into one of concentration which he usually wears when he’s either directing or preparing for a heavy scene. The only thing destroying that image is the way Jensen’s eyes don’t move from Misha’s lips.

Misha smirks a little at that, but decides to behave. For now.

“Alright,” he concedes, lifting his hands away and putting them behind his back for good measure. Jensen actually _does_ pout at that, apparently already regretting his orders. 

“How do you want me?” he can’t help but tease.

Jensen goes a little cross-eyed for a moment, lost in whatever images run through his mind at that, but then he laughs giddily. He gets himself under control after a short while however and deadpans, “Naked.”

A giggle is torn from Misha at the gruff answer and for the thousandth time he marvels at how Jensen can still get this reaction out of him after more than seven years. Being with Jensen often feels like enjoying the first stages of his first crush over and over again. Everything feels new and exciting, the smallest thing can make the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, the lamest jokes make him laugh and the need to be close is sometimes overwhelming. 

Not that it’s one-sided. 

When Misha crashed Jensen’s panel yesterday and did his accent, he couldn’t believe it when Jensen once again prompted him with the question, “Where are you from?”, just like he did a few years ago. He knows, of course he fucking _knows_ , that Jensen takes so much pleasure and fun in hearing him use his accent, but sometimes Misha wonders how it still gets such a hearty reaction after so many years. The only logical explanation that comes to his mind is that Jensen must be feeling the same rush of excited infatuation that Misha also does, whenever they are together. 

Not to mention how he catches Jensen looking at him all the time, no matter if they’re alone in the green room or up on stage in front of hundreds of fans. That unconcealed look of utter adoration makes the tips of Misha’s ears burn hot every so often.

He doesn’t need a mirror to know that he’s probably smiling the sappiest, softest and most love-sick smile right now.

Jensen points it out to him anyway. “What’s with all the teeth, big guy?”

The bad innuendo comes, before Misha can stop it. “I’m gonna eat you.”

He mentally slaps himself for that one, because fuck was that lame, but Jensen just proves his theory about them being equally besotted with each other right, by throwing his head back and laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard all day.

When his giggles finally quieten, Jensen winks at him. “Later, you can do that later. Now get naked.”

“Yes, sir,” Misha promptly replies, equal parts joking and eager.

Most of the time when they have sex, it’s Misha who takes the lead and more often than not, he’s also the one who tops. But sometimes Jensen gets into this mood, where he’s all authoritative and commanding and lavishes Misha with such intense attention that it makes him a little weak in the knees just thinking about it.

He’s already gotten a small taste, in the most literal sense of the word, of Jensen’s present mood today right before their panel. He’s just finished his last autograph session when Jensen dragged him off to the restroom and manhandled him against the hastily closed door to give him a quick handjob, all the while telling Misha how he’s going to spread him out later on their hotel bed and sink into him so deep he’s going to feel it for days. After helplessly spilling over Jensen’s hand in record time, Misha sunk to his knees to finish their little tryst quickly before somebody came looking for them. His panel with Jared and the bike riding may have hurt him in the same place, but his knees did feel a little sore after that as well. 

Misha still has to think about how his heart skipped a beat, when Jensen asked him if he’s sore at the beginning of their panel. Jensen’s guard is always so much more down than usual whenever they’re here in Rome and Misha fucking _loves_ it, he truly does. But at the same time it’s always a little nerve-wrecking for him to feel like he has to be the responsible one and save them from slipping up or getting caught with their pants down.

So when Misha jokingly admitted to being sore after his panel with Jared and saw the smug smile appear on Jensen’s face, he knew in an instant that Jensen – not knowing anything about the ‘serious question’ they’ve gotten – thought that he was implying to what just happened between them in the restroom long _after_ his panel with Jared. And Jensen was enjoying the hell out of watching him squirm at the reminder. Trying to find another excuse and asking if he meant the bike riding didn’t work out either in terms of distracting Jensen from that obvious train of thought, because Jensen, with his apple juice and post-orgasmic impaired mind, apparently couldn’t stop himself from essentially pointing out that no, he _was_ actually talking about what just happened between them behind the stage. 

Shaking his head now at the remembered rush of adrenaline, Misha smiles fondly at Jensen while he starts taking his clothes off. Jensen tries to keep the stern expression on his face, but breaks every now and again as more of Misha’s skin is revealed to his hungry gaze. When he’s finally naked, Jensen immediately grabs at his hips to pull him in for an urgent kiss and Misha opens up to him readily, while dropping his hands to palm at Jensen’s still trouser-clad ass.

“Off,” he demands against Jensen’s mouth, forgetting for a moment that they’re not in their usual roles tonight.

Jensen makes a noise like he’s dying as he pulls away from him, but his self-restraint is strong even while he’s tipsy as fuck. Misha inwardly curses him for that and tries to reign in his own needy desire.

“No, first go and get a towel,” Jensen orders, his fingertips still tracing along Misha’s hips, obviously having a mind of their own and not wanting to leave his skin.

“We both need to be naked, though,” Misha complains, but obediently takes a few steps backwards towards the bathroom, enjoying the way those fingers grasp after him as soon as he steps out of their reach.

That mischievous grin reappears on Jensen’s face and he sways shortly as he sniggers. “No, no, no. I gotta – I gotta test the, uh, the lights first. See how to make you look pretty, you know.”

“You’re a dick,” Misha fires back, rolling his eyes at him.

Despite his protests, Misha ends up with the smallest towel they have around his waist, posing against the doorframe of the bathroom. Jensen takes the pictures on his phone and Misha already can’t wait to see his face in the morning when he’ll inevitably find them there and groan about drunken bad ideas and Jared not being allowed within ten feet of his phone before he’s got the chance to save the pictures somewhere else.

His poses become more and more lewd until Jensen finally snaps, throws his phone to the side and pounces on him. They fall onto the bed, laughing and kissing each other’s skin everywhere they can get their lips fastened on. 

And after Jensen has thoroughly made good on his promise to make Misha feel him for days, they fall asleep with their limbs tangled, sticky from sweat and plenty of ‘influence’. Misha’s last conscious thought is that, next to his home with Vicki and his kids, Rome is definitely his favourite place on earth, because he gets to be here with the man he’s fallen for so deeply every year and he knows it’s always going to have a special place in both of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. That’s a sappy ending, even for me. Sorry for the lack of porn, but I’m just a little ball of fluff and feelings since JIB, so this is what happened. But I hope you enjoyed it, Caty!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3


End file.
